


Perception

by theshizniiit



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People think Harry Hart is a gentleman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

Eggsy forgets Harry is a gentleman. Or that he looks like one, anyway.

And it's _not_ his fault, at least not entirely, because somehow he'd gotten past the older man's layers and gets to see the parts of him that no one else does.

He forgets that Harry is a being separate from his own and that people form their own opinions and impressions of him when he walks by.

Eggsy has to constantly remind himself that the woman who just passed them on the street sees Harry in a prim and proper, perfectly tailored suit and tie and carrying an umbrella, his watch shiny and expensive and his shoes without so much as a scuff. She doesn't see the man who pins him down and growls in his ear as he plunges into him and almost drives him through the mattress as the younger man moans for more. She doesn't see the man who coos and talks him through swallowing his cock, calling him _'such a good boy, Eggsy_ ', as he strokes his hair while Eggsy tries to please him.

She doesn't see the red nail scratches down Harry's back under the layers of fine, expensive fabric from Eggsy's hands scrambling for purchase as the man bites at his neck and drives in deeper, Harry's hands pressing bruises into his hips and thighs as Eggsy pants and Harry bites his lip roughly, just how he likes it. She doesn't see the same man driving the end of his umbrella into someone's eye socket or shooting someone in the head point blank. She doesn't see Harry, covered in blood, limping into their apartment, his eyes haunted with the ghosts of what he's had to do. She doesn't see Harry after the rough missions, when he comes back beat up, anxious and angry and when he ends up pacing for hours like a caged animal, until he succumbs to exhaustion, his suit ripped and his watch broken. She doesn't see Harry sitting in a bath, his hair mussed and his lip busted, Eggsy softly wiping the blood off his face as Harry stares ahead, the water turning pink. 

Harry Hart is a killer.

He's a possessive, passionate lover and a fighter. Just wrapped in a magnificently posh package.

She just sees a gentleman. Everyone does.

Only that.

But Eggsy knows there's so much more than just that. And it's a secret he'll keep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is supposed to be but...here. lol.  
> Tell me what you think in the comments :)
> 
> You can send me prompts at 808s-and-disco-face.tumblr.com!


End file.
